godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Icarus Wings
'' Greek Mythology Icarus' Wings were made of bee's wax and bird feathers. As Icarus and his father, Daedalus, flew from the island to freedom, Icarus flew too close to the Sun, his wings melted, and he fell into the sea to his death. Icarus floated to an island and was buried there. God of War Series God of War II When Kratos encountered Icarus, he fought him down the Great Chasm, ripped off his wings, took them for himself, and landed safely on Atlas. With the loss of his wings, Icarus himself fell down to the Underworld again, with no hope of escaping. With the wings, Kratos could "glide" small distances through the air, which allowed him to travel across much greater distances than just jumping and launching a limited array of attacks. After a certain period, the wings began to wither and lose feathers, which resulted in Kratos' eventual fall to the ground. Opening Air Vents or shafts allowed Kratos to fly higher and farther. God of War III Kratos kept the Icarus Wings, which still allowed him to glide, as well as granted him the new Icarus Ascension ability and allowed him to fly straight up into the air in order to use air Combos on tall enemies. Throughout Mount Olympus, there were large shafts that were called Icarus Vents that could propel Kratos to areas that he could not normally reach by jumping; some of those vents were powerful enough to allow Kratos to fly up Olympus by avoiding falling rocks and obstacles. The Icarus Wings were among Kratos' Equipment that was destroyed by Zeus' Astral Form, excluding the Blades of Exile, the Blade of Olympus, and the Boots of Hermes. Abilities *'Icarus Glide (Air)' - While in the air, press X and continue holding to glide for a short amount of time. Hold X *'Icarus Ascension' - Use your wings to launch nearby enemies and jump into the air. L1 + X *'Icarus Strike (Air)' - While airborne, perform a quick single strike with your wings. L1 + X *''Note that Icarus Ascension and Icarus Strike are no longer featured in God of War III whilst the Blades of Exile are equipped, unless you turn on Aphrodite's Garter. '' Gallery Image:Icarus Wing Open.jpg|Icarus Wings concept art File:Icarus wings.jpg gow02.jpg|Kratos showcasing his wings in God of War 3 God-of-War-3-Review-cover.jpg|Promotional image, showing Kratos use the Wings to manoeuvre through Icarus Vents. icarus 4.jpg|Kratos obtaining the Icarus wings. 9-icaruswings.jpg god-of-war-ii-20070330080254088.jpg Icarus_Wings_01.jpg icarus7.jpg Icarus Wings 1.jpg Trivia * The Icarus Wings appeared as one of Kratos' moves in Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny, along with Poseidon's Rage and the Atlas Quake. * Originally, God of War would have already featured the Icarus Wings, but they were cut from the game due to time constraints. The level that incorporated them could be seen in part in the Deleted Levels Documentary. * When using the Icarus wings in God of War II and God of War III, the wings instantly lashed out from Kratos' back, and, when they were not in use, disappeared from where they came from. Like most of the weapons and items in the God of War Series, it was unknown where Kratos kept them when he did not use them. * While using the Blades of Athena in God of War III, pressing L1 + X used the Icarus Lift which made Kratos jump using the wings. However, when using the Blades of Exile, that move was replaced. * In God of War III, the Icarus Wings could perform a special alternate air technique that was called 'Jet Dash'. That move required attaining the Boots of Hermes (Level 1 was needed in order for it to work). It was not inserted by programmers and was considered a glitch. For more information about Jet Dash, refer to this video. * The Icarus Wings were used in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale, along with the Head of Helios, Bow of Apollo, Barbarian Hammer, Nemean Cestus, the Arms of Sparta, and the Blade of Olympus. * If Kratos used the wings in God of War II to glide for too long, the wings ran out of feathers and he crashed and fell on his chest. * The Icarus Wings appeared in a cutscene from Bit of War. Related Pages *Icarus *Daedalus *Air Vents es:Alas de Ícaro Category:God of War II Category:God of War III Category:God of War Series Category:Items Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War Collection Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Ability Category:Destroyed Category:Greek Mythology